You Again
by Savvy the Hunter of Artemis
Summary: How they met. How they fought. How he broke her heart because he was scared of what he felt for her. How she wants him back. How they lust for each other. How their stubborn, arrogant self-obssesed ego get in the middle of their feelings. How did Tawni finally let her walls of hurt down for him. How he learn to love her. How they become husband and wife. JAMI! Rated T for a reason!


**The unseen, but sort of told by fanfictioners of JAMNI! Oh by the way this is just like a three shot or something...unless this takes off well and I decided to turn it into a multichapter fic. I apologize by Tawny's OOCness, but what do you expect from a blonde fifteen year old self-absored diva on the little devil call PMS? Snappy bitchiness. Sorry for the swearing, peeps. **

**But that's how I roll, like it or be gone. **

**I figured that James is more of an arrogant douchebag. Almost like brunette, un-look alike clone of Chad with a swaggy badass attitude. **

**Yeah, you get the idea. **

**Don't own SWAC, if I did- Tawni would be sort of like Quinn from Glee minus the preggo part, Sonny...will be Sonny, Chad will be Chad, Grady and Nico stays as ignorant idiots, James would be there permanently, Zora will get more SHOW time and be come more with a punk rock attitude (because Zora with a rocky attitude would be like Toph from Avatar the Legend of Aang and that would be like awesome), Marshall stays the same and the show will be a much more grittier, dirtier, rating will change and will not be on Disney. **

**Wink, **

**-Savvy, HOA (FOREVER A PJO FAN!) **

_How they met…._

_September 15 2009_

"Wonder's what for lunch?" Nico rubbed his hands together, licking his lips in delight as they traveled in a pack- entering the cafeteria though still not as fabulous as the Mackenzie Falls cast.

"You're always hungry," Mandy rolled her eyes, her dark red flaming hair framing her tiny heart-shape face. "Tawn, you wanna go grab some sushi over at the tori store down the road?"

The fifteen year old blonde was applying her Coco Mocco Coco lip gloss for the fifth time in half an hour. She was admiring her reflection in her compact, giving herself slight seductive winks- she was practicing them of course. "Sure, Mandy…"

"Will you ever knock off the goddamn mirror for once?" Mandy rolled her emerald eyes. She wore heavy dark makeup, combat boots, chains, a ripped knotted black shirt, ripped jeans and a small section of her dragon tattoo was showing. Her dark red hair was choppy, shoulder length and her skin was naturally, vampire pale.

And the beautiful blonde next to her was the complete opposite. Unlike Mandy Lincoln's dark, heavy makeup- Tawni Hart's was light and sort of subtle; her features were the type that screams, "NATURAL BLONDE!" All she ever need to look beautiful was some concealer, blush and lip gloss to look good but of course, Tawni always wear mascara too. And Mandy was short, petite and curvy while Tawni was slim, thin and tall. Tawni's dark blue tights hugged her long legs perfectly; the baby blue spaghetti ruffled top complimented her tan golden skin, the rows of necklaces bring more attention onto the top, the sling back wedges made Tawni even taller, towering over the boys and her volumes-y blonde, wavy, long, tumbling cascade of golden waves was sparkling.

"Fine," Tawni snapped impatiently, her PMS mood swings were even worse than usual. And of course, Mandy was now Mean Mandy. She jammed the mirror into her Fendi leather purse and gave Mandy her best attempt at a death glare, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Mandy walked away- following Nico, Grady and Zora into the line of people waiting to be fed.

"What's today's special?" She asked the boys casually, trying not to sound angry from Mandy's rudeness just now.

"Barley soup with corn bread," Grady made a face at that, "Or beef spaghetti with corn prawns,"

"Corny," Mandy muttered under her breath. "I'm going to the sushi place…" She escaped the cafeteria without a single word to them.

"I'll take the soup," Nico shuddered in anticipation when he heard what was on the specials.

"Same," Grady, Tawni and Zora said I unison and it was probably the only second thing they'll all agree on- the first was that they all loathe CDC with a fiery burning passion of hate.

"S'up, Randoms," Chad greeted with his usual drawls and swagger. The young blonde fifteen year old actor smirked with his usual smug smile they all would love to slap off. "Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy, Lightning and where's Moody?"

"What do you want, Pooper?" Nico narrowed his eyes at Chad, who was admiring himself without a mirror in his tailored, custom made uniform.

"It's Cooper," Chad gritted his teeth and then had his stunning smile back on when a girl passed by without looking at him. "And I just want you to meet the costar staring at Mackenzie Falls next week, his name is-"

"James Conroy," A smug, arrogant answered for Chad. A boy wearing ripped leather jacket, a black shirt, baggy jeans and black shoes walked into the cafeteria, his dark hair was a shaggy mop- some cover his dark, dreamy eyes and his rugged, handsome features were good-looking in that arrogant All-the-girls-want-this-look. "And who are you?" He zeroed in on Tawni. _Smooth, arrogant- totally not my type, _she thought as she raised an eyebrow, _the boy was damn hot though._ His smirk was the size of Africa and she thought Chad's smugness was wide enough.

"Tawni Hart," She said smoothly, she sounded bored and not interested. _Playing hard to get, Tawni? _A voice asked in her brain, his dark eyes were like melting chocolate- mournfully beautiful. _Hormones, just hormones- damn hormones to hell! His eyes are so deep and dark…gah, stop it! _"I'm sure you know who that is," She added with a hair flip- which reminds her, she needed to reapply her lip gloss!

"Yes I do," His smirk grew even wider (and she thought it was big enough), his eyes traveled down her body as he surveyed her. When his eyes reached to _that _part of her nice, good enough size chest, a small seductive smile tugged at the corner of his lips and she felt herself getting redder at her neck and her insecurities whispering back at her but then his went down further. "Barbie," He teased.

She scoffed at the nickname 'Barbie'- the nickname was annoying! It was worse than Blondie. "Will you stop flirting? It's disgusting," Zora wrinkled her nose as they move down the line. Chad was already sitting at his table and he was waving madly at James to sit at the table but James didn't even notice him. "You're an asshole," She spat the dirty word out, feeling even moodier than ever. Damn you, PMS. Yes, it was _that _time of the month.

"Feisty," He whistled, "My kind of girl, you're quite different…" His smug smile couldn't be smugger. "Barbie,"

"Conroy," She snapped back at him, "And I'm not your girl!"

"Kinda bitchy too," He added cheekily, winking at her. "But I say I love bitches, especially when they're mine." Could he be even more infuriating? Who the hell _is _this guy?

"You're impossible, Conroy," She muttered as he starts to cut the line and charming his way in and out of things. He complimented the rock hard, stone cold lunch lady who smiled! And gave him a play with cheese fajitas and a nice creamy salad! Her mouth dropped open and so did the rest of the Randoms.

"Well, see you around Barbie," He gave her a piece of paper; she didn't bother to read it. She rolled her eye at him again as he swaged his way back to the Mackenzie's table.

"Who's that?" Grady snorted as Tawni glared daggers at Conroy's back head.

"Just the most, infuriating idiot I met," Tawni growled as she begin to read what was on the piece of paper. Written in Conroy's messy, scrawl writing the message was:

**_Call me, babe._**

**_654 393 876_**

_As if I'll ever call him, _she thought with deep sarcasm. But she folded the piece of paper and kept it in her purse and the funny thing was she did call him two days later.


End file.
